


万能管家救不了蝙蝠车

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [13]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 蝙蝠车迟早要完
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 5





	万能管家救不了蝙蝠车

第一次留给他和蝙蝠车的记忆都是难以磨灭的。布鲁斯记得相当清楚。当时超人站在蝙蝠车的前头，他面无表情地伸出脚，导致布鲁斯连人带车一起打着转儿撞出了火花，超人慢速走向他的步伐算是给他留了喘息的机会，可惜蝙蝠车还没能被再次发动，罪魁祸首又活像个正义先锋一样站到了他的车头上，没用几秒就让那两扇车门报了废。

“听着像是某种史诗级别的会面。”巴里把咀嚼和倾听全部做得津津有味，已经听过一遍的戴安娜则全无反应地翻过了手中的书，一点也不想配合巴里满脸演绎起的“这可真是太激动人心了”。

“容我纠正，”总维持在忙碌状态的阿尔弗雷德抽出了宝贵的几秒用以纠错，“确切的说，这只是史诗级别的损坏罢了。”

他朝布鲁斯丢去一个眼神，镜片也没能掩盖的警示意味严肃又凌冽，布鲁斯撇撇嘴转过了座椅，佯装自己没看见。

“史诗级别的损坏需要修理多久？”

巴里永远对蝙蝠侠的一切充满好奇，而当事件的主人公是另一位他同样崇敬不已的超级英雄时，他的问题就绝不会在问完超人和蝙蝠侠的第一次会面是何种情况后就打住。

“连带撞击造成的损坏一共修理了一周，那是迄今为止花费了最长修理时间的一次。”

布鲁斯虽不言不语，阿尔弗雷德倒是很乐意回答。在当时认为布鲁斯要消灭超人的决定不够正确是一回事，牢记超人为蝙蝠车带来的损害又是另一回事。除开布鲁斯本身会面临的危险之外，他自己为修理蝙蝠车所交托的数倍时间也是他至今总拿来揶揄布鲁斯的原因之一。他甚至在发现重新把车门焊回去多少有点令他力不从心之时，还认真地考虑过是否要为蝙蝠车加装上什么智能的自动警报系统——当超人靠近蝙蝠车一百米范围时，蝙蝠车就应当发出警报提醒布鲁斯要多加注意。

好在设想只是个一闪而过的设想，超人的暂时离开也让这个设想变得毫无必要，当回归的超人在蝙蝠洞从上空带着坚毅的神情落地时，阿尔弗雷德开始庆幸自己最终没有付诸行动。否则，迎接在众望所归中出现的超人时、让他听到的第一句声音是类似“目标对象超人已出现在蝙蝠车一百米范围内，是否需要装备武器”这样、冰冷又充满戒备的提示音的话，可就太糟糕了。

到了后来，那个“超人是唯一能对蝙蝠车做出最大程度损害的隐患”的念头在超人重生之后更是荡然无存。阿尔弗雷德看到破坏了车身的天启兵被布鲁斯的新朋友们瞬时解决，他看到布鲁斯与超人仿若在短时间内就拥有了无上默契一样并肩作战，而当布鲁斯开着蝙蝠车自我牺牲般冲进那幢建筑时，是超人将完好无损的布鲁斯带了出来。尽管蝙蝠车再次以将近报废的惨状在超人的帮忙之下运送回了蝙蝠洞，但阿尔弗雷德并不觉得这会构成什么问题。甚至，他第一次为布鲁斯身边的这诸多改变感到高兴。

直到蝙蝠车要被完全修复好的前夕，阿尔弗雷德都是这样认为的。只是这一切心安却在他在为蝙蝠车做最后的修缮和清理时戛然而止，当他坐进蝙蝠车、想测试操纵杆是否存在故障时，那太过明显的可疑痕迹和留在座椅旁的一次性垃圾使他莫名地怒火丛生。他在那个位置上静坐了十分钟有余，最后还是爬出车外、带上手套后将该清理的都收拾走了。他发誓，故意让人尴尬不是英国绅士愿做的事，但让阿尔弗雷德别这样做的前提是没人故意惹恼他——

“我希望有人能向我解释一下这个。”

阿尔弗雷德拎起了手中的透明塑封袋，那里面待着的是从车里捡拾出来的、两坨早就失去了弹性的薄薄橡胶，它们害羞地挤成一团，无声地逼出了克拉克的诚惶诚恐和布鲁斯在沉默中躲避的目光。

“那是……我们……”克拉克转头去看布鲁斯，布鲁斯却只顾把视线往谁也看不到的地方别，他不知该如何解释当他们在蝙蝠车里做到最后、他根本就是在高潮之后直接睡倒在了克拉克的怀里，而没有完成善后事务当然是这个粗心的氪星人的责任。他巧妙地把过错都推到了克拉克身上，打定主意要让他去面对一切。扯住布鲁斯袖子的手被拍开，克拉克便硬着头皮清了清嗓子，重新面对着管家愠怒的视线：

“我们……我和布鲁斯……交流感情的证据。”克拉克有了些底气，他伸出手指了指那不免令人脸红的安全套，上下挥动着手指，“对，就是证据。”

“那我必须纠正你们这个错误观点——蝙蝠车不是个适合你们交流感情的好地方。”阿尔弗雷德甩了甩这让人哭笑不得的“证据”，随手将它扔到距离最近的桌上，“它的车内空间甚至容不下两个人，我实在好奇你们是如何在蝙蝠车内完成这种壮举的。”

说出这话的阿尔弗雷德只是希望克拉克和布鲁斯能听出他的讽刺意味从而觉得羞愧难当，但当他说完后，克拉克亮起来的眼睛似乎在表明这年轻的氪星人已经不那么尴尬了。

“呃，是的，是这样的……”克拉克挺直了背，神色要多坦诚有多坦诚，他不再支支吾吾，字字句句的坦白开始流畅地冒了出来，言语之中的喜悦仿佛他和布鲁斯做了件多么令人骄傲的事：

“其实布鲁斯提议的时候我也觉得我们未必能做到。但后来我还是坐进了车里，接着让布鲁斯坐到了我的身上，那虽然有点困难，但布鲁斯的柔韧性太值得称道了，他把腿架在我的两侧，当我扶住他的腰时，我们就开始——”

“肯特先生……肯特先生！”阿尔弗雷德把摘下的眼镜捏在手里，掐断了克拉克过于兴奋的滔滔不绝，“我不是真的要听你们是怎么‘做’到的。”

“噢，抱歉。”克拉克收敛下了脸上不合时宜的笑容，再次使力把布鲁斯扯回了身边，强迫他和自己一起看着阿尔弗雷德。

“希望你们答应我，下次再有‘增进感情’的需需求时，请首先排除蝙蝠车这个选项。”他把视线集中在克拉克小心翼翼的脸上，却用最能让布鲁斯不敢反驳的语气说道：

“否则修缮和清理蝙蝠车这个任务，下次不如就由少爷您自己完成。”

“不用担心，实在不行交给我来做。”

在阿尔弗雷德转身离开前，他明确地听到了克拉克把布鲁斯搂进怀里对着他悄声这么说。

以超人的能力，阿尔弗雷德或许该庆幸他没有在过于激情的情况下把蝙蝠车弄坏已经是一种奇迹。在原本不必发生的劳心劳力和布鲁斯面临的人际关系之间，阿尔弗雷德最终妥协于了后者。只是当布鲁斯的新朋友们开始越来越频繁地出现在蝙蝠洞、而克拉克俨然成为了在蝙蝠洞拥有话语权的人时，他发现自己该担心的从来不止是超人的超级能力。

“巴里！”

他看到身着制服的克拉克冲坐在蝙蝠车前盖上始终处于进食状态的巴里吼，“不要在蝙蝠车上吃比萨！”

“这是布鲁斯允许的！”

得到了布鲁斯•韦恩的允许就等同于如获大赦的巴里则压根不把克拉克的话放在心上，他又把半片比萨塞进嘴里，还挑衅地嘬了嘬大拇指，克拉克则瞪着眼睛让双脚离了地，他飘向巴里的同时，阿尔弗雷德的头也开始隐隐作痛。

“那不代表什么，因为我不允许。”克拉克飞得更高，像在做着某种准备，“我说了，不要在布鲁斯的蝙蝠车上吃比萨。”

红色的身影在近距离间飞向另一道变模糊的红色身影，阿尔弗雷德那句“先生们”没被任何人理睬，出于安全考虑，他只得远远站开，看着超人和闪电侠以蝙蝠车为中心展开拉锯。直到巴里手中剩余的半盒比萨不负众望地被翻倒在了蝙蝠车盖上，他确定巴里发出的哀嚎是为那加了一半分量的美味芝士，只有超人后知后觉的肃然是因为阿尔弗雷德盯在那一大块污渍上的目光。

“潘尼沃斯先生，我……我没想到……”他一把拎过还在哀悼比萨的巴里，强制要他和自己一道向阿尔弗雷德道歉，“我和巴里会负责清理的，相信我……”

“肯特少爷，我想我需要您负责的，只是离蝙蝠车稍微远一些。”

他不留情面地说出来了，尽管他知道这并不会起到任何作用。导致克拉克再次成为蝙蝠车头等威胁的正是布鲁斯的纵容与他们之间全新的关系，但他还是抱着那么一丝希望，希望不会再于蝙蝠车中看到任何以前布鲁斯曾厌恶不已的、被他人侵入的痕迹。即使这么想，阿尔弗雷德还是把包容留在了自己的心里，相对应的，作为惩罚，他要求克拉克和巴里别去管那块和芝士一起缠绵在车前盖上的比萨，而是让他们全部留给布鲁斯自己去处理。

反正他知道最终克拉克总是会偷偷替布鲁斯清理干净的。也许他的态度和年纪总能让他看起来很有约束力，但他也清楚真正对克拉克起到约束力的，终究只会是韦恩少爷。哪怕这看起来太天方夜谭、说起来也与之前两人的敌对状态大相径庭，但他也比谁都清楚，无论多么不可思议，克拉克和布鲁斯还是就这样自然而然走进了这样全新的关系中。

不过他还是没能料到，在某些时候，就连布鲁斯的喝止都不会管用。

“你们把我从亚特兰蒂斯叫上来，却连个便车都不让我搭？”

整装待发却在交通工具上受到阻碍的亚瑟站在蝙蝠洞的中央据理力争，早就领教了克拉克对蝙蝠车莫名其妙的掌控欲的巴里则嚼着软糖在一旁看热闹，一时之间他不知道是更期待蝙蝠车这次会怎么遭殃，还是更期待亚瑟和克拉克之间对峙的结果。

“去找维克多吧，”克拉克站在沉默不语的布鲁斯身前，用鲜明的立场远远阻止了正向布鲁斯这边走来的亚瑟，“他很愿意带着你从空中一起走捷径，我听说你们上一次配合得很好。”

“我还是觉得站在蝙蝠车上比较方便。”亚瑟立刻反驳，“事实上，和我配合得更好的是布鲁斯。”

他朝布鲁斯努努嘴，希冀能从他那儿得到认可，但布鲁斯直视轻咳了一声，又背过身把面罩带上了。亚瑟正想举起三叉戟对着布鲁斯好好质问一番，克拉克就在他眼前迅速消失，等他跟着克拉克去往的方向转身时，那辆崭新漂亮如顶级艺术品的蝙蝠车已经失去了它的左后轮胎，沉钝的巨响意味着这场拆卸蝙蝠车的行动有多不容复原，失去平衡砸在地上的另一阵延迟声响则意味着阿尔弗雷德稍后不会被轻易摆平的怒火。

不过克拉克现在可没时间去在乎那个。

“你看到了，它不能开了。”克拉克用尽量不造成破坏的力道把轮胎随意扔开，由着它自由转圈，“你去找维克多，我负责布鲁斯，就这么说定了。”

“真是疯了！”

亚瑟愤怒地挥舞了一圈手中的神器，最后在巴里一连串“我就知道会这样”的絮叨中和他一起先行走了出去，因为眼前的一切都发生得太突然而哑口无言的布鲁斯则盯着那个还在独自滚动的轮胎，直到它终于寂寞地歪斜在墙角，大获全胜的克拉克也从后贴了上来。

“不得不说，超人的霸道一如既往令我印象深刻。”布鲁斯酝酿出的不快都在他自己的深呼吸间被放弃了，他拿后脑勺去撞克拉克的鼻子，身体却安耽地待在他的怀里，“但无论拆车门还是拆轮胎，都不是个讨人喜欢的处理方式。”

克拉克便笑，他拿嘴唇去蹭布鲁斯的发尾，一点也不介意他满带无奈的指责不说，还在他打算去开蝙蝠机时直接把他拽回了原地，又干脆地将他打横抱了起来。

“阿尔弗雷德可能会就此拒绝修理蝙蝠车的工作。”布鲁斯不仅没对克拉克伸过来的手臂有所反对，他干脆还在被横抱之时将胳膊绕过了他的肩后，“而我失去的则是必不可少的交通工具。”

“那又有什么关系？”

他抱稳布鲁斯，完全不担心他会从自己的怀中逃离或是做出什么实质性的反对一般，在满足中带着他一起往上升：

“你有我就足够了。”

而在那之后到达蝙蝠洞的阿尔弗雷德，再次认真考虑起了加装自动警报装置的必要性。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年10月17日，以此记录。


End file.
